What Life May Bring
by Heather4
Summary: Takes place around A Womb With A View - - - what would have happened if Maddie had had the baby?
1. What Life May Bring

What Life May Bring

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. As much as I wish I'd been genius enough to come up with them, I'm not the guilty party.  
  
Thanks To: Sarah, for the encouragement and faith in me. Darlene, for the great ideas. And last but not least Aubrey, also for encouraging me to continue when I was ready to throw in the towel.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fic, so feedback is welcome. If you don't like it please say so, but be gentle, my ego wounds easily. If you have any thoughts or suggestions for future parts, please, by all means, share them. I'm always looking for new ideas. Thanks for reading. I hope you like it.

What Life May Bring  
By: Heather

"Well Baby Hayes I need to catch that beam of light and you need to go and cut that rug." Jerome spoke to Baby Hayes as Maddie doubled over in pain. In the background David could be heard. He was yelling for someone to call for an ambulance.  
  
The ambulance arrived about ten minutes later. David was kneeled down on the hard linoleum floor cradling Maddie in his arms, whispering comforting words in her ear. She was obviously in excruciating pain and David wished he could be enduring that pain instead of her. The EMTs immediately ran to Maddie and lifted her onto the gurney. David insisted he be by her side in route to the hospital, so he was permitted to ride in the back of the ambulance with Maddie.   
  
Once they arrived at the hospital, Maddie could be heard screaming obscenities all the way to the waiting room. Maddie had never felt so much pain in her entire life. Having David by her side during the duration of the birth was comforting and proved he did, in fact, love her. At 3:30 a.m., and about eight hours of labor later, Matthew Alexander entered the world. Weighing six pounds, he looked remarkably like his mother.   
  
Maddie lay there with remarkable blue eyes staring up at her. Her son was perfect. He was the angel she wasn't sure she had even wanted to have. Now there was no mistake about the choice she had made.   
  
David sat next to her in awe of the life he still thought he helped create. He gingerly stroked the baby's head, which was full of golden blonde hair. "Ya know Blondie, he looks just like you except he has a...."   
  
"David!" Maddie interrupted David before he could speak an inappropriate word.   
  
"I know, no dirty talking around the baby." David uttered as he sat back in his chair.   
  
Matthew just lay there looking up at his mother in awe of her beauty. "Man, I hope I get a girl that looks like she does, when I grow up," Matthew thought. Then he turned his head and looked over at David. David leaned forward and started making funny faces towards Matthew. "Ha ha you're funny."   
  
Just then an old, wrinkly plump nurse came into the private hospital room. She picked Matthew up from Maddie's arms and made her way to the nursery. "Get your hands off me you old hag. Where are you taking me? I want my mommy."   
  
David turned to Maddie after the nurse exited the room with Matthew. "I guess I'll let you get some sleep. I'll go make the call to your parents and then call the rest of the universe, that seems to be on this mile long list you gave me." David said as he kissed Maddie lightly on the forehead. "I'll check up on ya later." David then exited the room the same way the nurse had, quietly yet noisily.  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Matthew lay in the nursery sulking. " I guess no one cares in this place. First they take away my mommy and now they don't even have the courtesy to change my butt and give me a bottle. Nobody ever listens to me. I feel so neglected." Matthew started to fuss. Just then a younger and much prettier brunette nurse came walking up to Matthew. She picked him up from the incubator and cradled him near her ample bosom. " Now that's what I call lunch." Matthew thought while eyeing her breasts.   
  
The nurse carried Matthew back down the long fluorescent lighted corridor towards Maddie's room. Matthew hadn't stopped fussing yet. When they entered the room, Matthew's crying immediately woke Maddie from her peaceful sleep. "I think he's hungry. It's time for him to eat." , the nurse explained as she handed a fussy Matthew to Maddie. As soon as Matthew was lying in Maddie's arms he instantly quieted. "Now that's more like it." Matthew thought as Maddie started to feed him.  
  
David entered the room about a half and hour later. Matthew was quietly nestled in the crook of Maddie's arm. David started to speak, but his volume was a little too high, and startled Matthew awake. "Ssh, he just went to sleep."; Maddie spoke in a whisper.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be loud.", David apologized as he quietly sat down in the blue cushioned chair next to Maddie's hospital bed. " As I was saying, when I talked to you mother earlier she said they'll be out here this weekend. She wanted to come sooner, but your father is in the middle of closing a business deal that could set him for life. If he closes this deal, he won't have to work anymore, unless he wants to. They both think I have everything under control and said to say hi. She also said to tell you they miss you and can't wait to get here Friday night." David then leaned forward and brushed his lips on Matthew's forehead.   
  
Maddie acted as if she hadn't noticed David's display of emotion, but was well aware of how David was growing attached to Matthew already. Silently Maddie started to think about what she was going to do about getting Matthew a father. Maddie didn't want her baby growing up fatherless. She immediately thought of Sam, but she was still unsure if she should call Sam and tell him about Matthew or not Fear of Sam not wanting Matthew made her think not calling him was the better choice. Then here sat David. He was there during her pregnancy, and had prepared himself for fatherhood, even taking Lamaze classes with a total stranger. David would be the perfect father. He was already passionately in love with Matthew and he was only one day old. David was kind of committed to her son in a father type of way. He was willing to help Maddie after Matthew came and who better to be a father than David, who was a big kid at heart.   
  
Maddie was startled out of her thoughts by the wiggling of her son. He was now wide awake and starring up at Maddie with a look on his face that said any second he was going to burst out into a fit of crying. Maddie immediately started to rock him and whisper comforting words in his ear, but it was too late though, Matthew started to cry. " Let me try." David suggested when he seen Maddie was having no luck calming Matthew down.  
  
Maddie carefully handed Matthew to David. " Be careful David, support his head. Yes, just like that." Matthew immediately stopped fussing and settled down once he realized who was holding him and that he was in no danger. "It looks as if he likes you David." Maddie whispered as she observed David and her son. Matthew had already started to drift off to dreamland once more. "Well good, because I love him."   
Maddie was stunned by David's admission of love for her son, but let his comment slide. She laid her head back on her fluffy white pillow and closed her eyes. She was peacefully resting her eyes when, out of the middle of no where, came the million-dollar question. "What're you gonna to do about Matthew's father?" David asked then eyeballed Maddie for the answer.   
  
Maddie's blue eyes shot open instantly and met David's questioning brown ones. She dropped her head and started to speak. "I don't know yet David, I was just thinking about that a little while ago. I am still unsure as to what to do." Maddie explained. She sat there wringing her hands and not making eye contact with David.   
  
"What about me? I could be his father. I thought I'd be part of his life anyway, but sitting here now, with Matthew in my arms, I know I want to be more than 'Uncle Dave'. I want to be his father." David explained with a serious look on his face. This scene proved that David did, in fact, own a serious face and there was a serious and sincere side to him.  
  
Maddie sat there stunned. She hadn't figured he would voice his opinion. He was being extremely serious and wasn't going to back down on this subject. He wanted to be Matthew's father and that was it. No ifs ands or buts about it.  
  
"I'm not ready to have this discussion right now David." Maddie then attempted to change the subject, but had no luck.   
  
"You don't think I'd make a good father, do ya Maddie?" David questioned with a hurt expression on his face. "I didn't say that." Maddie rebutted.   
  
" I don't understand. I love you and been here for you during this entire mess. I've never gave up on us, but it looks like you have. I love Matthew as much as I love you and I want us to be together and raise him together. It don't matter to me whose baby he is biologically. I want him to be mine. Biology don't make a father Maddie, and I think I'd be one helluva father." David stood up and laid Matthew back in Maddie's arms. He started to pace the gray linoleum floor. If the floor had been carpeted there would have been a gigantic hole in the carpet.   
  
"I think you would make an excellent father David." Maddie looked at David with sincerity in her eyes.   
  
"Then what's the problem Maddie?" David moved closer.   
  
"I don't know David, I'm confused."   
  
"When ain't you not been confused?" David muttered under his breath  
  
"What's there to be confused about? Do you love me?" David again moved closer.   
  
Maddie's pulse began to quicken. She was speechless. He had all of a sudden gotten very close; so close she could feel his hot breath on her neck.   
  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me. If you can look me in the eyes and tell me, I'll leave you alone and won't mention anything about being Matthew's dad again."   
  
Maddie turned her head to tell him, but his lips met hers in a lingering kiss. The kiss started to grow hotter and they were interrupted by Matthew starting to get fussy again.  
  
After Maddie calmed Matthew down and he returned to sleep, David looked at Maddie and said, "I believe you were going to tell me something." Maddie turned her head to speak what her mind wanted her to say, but could only speak what her heart wanted say. All her heart was telling her to say was " I love you David."   
  
Just then a middle-aged nurse with salt and peppery hair rudely interrupted them. She had come to confiscate Matthew once more. Upon her leaving she told David he would have to leave so Maddie could get some sleep. Then the nurse turned to Maddie and explained to her that she would, more than likely, be leaving the next morning. David turned to Maddie and kissed her lightly on the lips and exited the room. "See ya tomorrow Goldilocks." Was all he uttered as he walked out the door.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  


David walked in the next morning to hear the gray haired Doctor giving Maddie a clean bill of health. After filling out the release forms, she and Matthew would be permitted to leave. The doctor than excused himself, leaving Maddie and David alone. David had stopped by Maddie's house and picked up some clothes for her to wear home. "Here, I went by your place, thought you could use some comfy clothes."   
  
"Thanks David" Maddie replied taking the bag from David's grasp.   
  
An intern came into the room and handed Maddie the correct papers to sign. After her signature was on the appropriate papers the intern hurriedly left the room. "I'm going to get dressed now, would you mind going to the nursery and picking up Matthew?" Maddie asked David as she made her way to the bathroom.   
  
When David returned ten minutes later with Matthew, Maddie was already packed and ready to leave. She couldn't wait to get home and sleep in her own bed and eat something besides hospital food.   
  
There was a teenaged orderly there to take Maddie and Matthew to the car. " I guess I'll go pull the car around." David said, then handed Matthew to Maddie and headed out of the room, in search of the parking lot.   
  
The orderly was pushing Maddie in a wheelchair while Matthew slept soundly in the crook of her arm. As they approached the BMW, David opened the door for her. "Your chariot awaits." David spoke and motioned her, with his hand, to enter the car. Maddie hesitated to get into the car though. "What's the matter Maddie? You forget something?" David asked with a confused look on his face.   
  
"David, you got the car seat in wrong." Maddie said eyeing the car seat.   
  
"Boy, is this guy stupid or what? I could put in a car seat." Matthew thought as he watched David struggle to put the car seat in right. Once the car seat was in and Maddie felt comfortable putting Matthew in it, they were on their way home.   
  
David pulled up in front of Maddie's house about twenty minutes later. After getting everything out of the car, they entered the front door of the beautiful mansion Maddie called a house.   
  
" Nice place, many things to break when I get older." Matthew thought eyeing Maddie's breakables.   
  
"I think I'm going to take him up and put him to bed." Maddie said and started to climb the spiral winding staircase. David was right behind her. When Maddie reached Matthew's room, she stopped abruptly in front of the closed door. "David, I haven't even bought a crib yet. Where is he going to sleep? I can't put him down until I do some shopping. I am so unprepared for his homecoming. I hardly have anything for him." Maddie started to get tears in her eyes. " I didn't want him coming home to an empty room. I wanted him to have a wonderful surrounding, but all he is going to see are half painted walls."   
  
"Don't worry about it. Just take him in and show him his room. He's a baby and really don't understand cute teddy bears on the walls yet anyway." Maddie hesitantly turned the doorknob and entered, stopping abruptly once she was inside the doorway. "David, where did all this come from? Did you do this?"   
  
"Yeah, I thought it'd be a great surprise. I knew you weren't ready for him yet."  
  
"Thank you David, Maddie replied and lightly kissed him on the cheek, before entering the room.  
  
Matthew's room was decked out with toys and baby furniture. There were teddy bears piled in one corner and a toy box overflowing with hundreds of dollars worth of toys in another corner. In front of the window there was a beautiful crib that Maddie had been eyeing since she found out she was pregnant, but hadn't bought yet. She had showed David the crib when they were at the mall a few weeks earlier on a case. He had insisted she buy it, but she reminded him she still had time.   
  
"I struck gold!" Matthew thought as he eyed the toys David had gotten him. "I knew I loved this guy." Matthew looked up at David and David had the look of love on his face. He was happy to be there the day of Matthew's homecoming.

Maddie walked over to the mahogany crib. She gently placed her son in the crib, but stood near to watch as his eyelids started to flutter closed. David swiftly walked up behind her and placed his strong arms around her semi slender waist. She leaned back into the hardness of his slightly muscular chest and watched as her baby drifted off to sleep.   
  
Her baby! Wow. The realization hit Maddie like a lightning bolt. She had never, in her life, imagined she would be standing there, in the arms of the man she loved, watching their child sleep peacefully. THEIR child!? Where did that come from? Her mind started to race. How could she think that? She knew, all too well, that Matthew was Sam's and not David's. But what was it David had said yesterday in the hospital? "I know he's not mine biologically, but mentally he is. I wanna be his father." Why shouldn't she let David be Matthew's father? She loved David, he loved her, and they both adored Matthew. What was the problem?  
  
Maddie shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued to stare at a sleeping Matthew. "He's so beautiful, isn't he David?"   
  
"Yep Maddie, just like his mother!" David replied as he pulled Maddie closer to him.   
  
"I think we should go downstairs and let him sleep. I'll turn on the baby monitor so I can hear if he begins to fuss." Maddie said and then pulled away from David's embrace. They made their trek down the stairs with David hard on Maddie's heels. "Sit down and I'll get us something to drink." David ordered, as he made his way past her, brushing up against her elbow, causing shivers to meander up her spine.   
  
A couple of minutes later David stumbled into the living room and sat down on the cream colored sofa next to Maddie. "Maddie, I wanna continue the conversation we were having in the hospital." David took a sip of his drink and turned to Maddie expecting a rebuttal. Instead all eyes were on him waiting for him to continue what he was saying. "As I said in the hospital, I wanna be Matthew's father. I wanna be with you. I love you and no running to Chicago or marrying Walter is going to change that. You're the only thing on my mind when I go to sleep at night and the first thing I look for when I wake up. I don't feel whole unless you're there beside me. I'm not asking you to marry me, yet, but I might some day. I just wanna be an 'us' and raise Matthew together. I don't care if he's Sam's biologically or not. He's mine right here." David said, pointing to his heart. "I love that baby just as much as you do and I ain't giving up without a fight. Not this time. Last time I didn't go to Chicago and fight for you, this time I ain't giving up until I get what I want and what I want is you. You know I'd go to the ends of the earth for you because I love you Maddie. Do ya love me?"   
  
"Yes, I love you David. That is probably the only thing I am not confused about. I have learned to accept that, but we are just now getting back on a friendship basis. Things got pretty difficult while Walter was here and I am not ready to say 'yes David I want you and not just for me but also for my baby.' I need time, I know you hate hearing that, but I do. I need to figure out if you are the right person to spend my life with. I know your not asking me to marry you, yet, but you do plan on it. I don't want to lead you on and make you think I want to have a life with you, when I really don't. I need to find out where I stand." Maddie spoke as she held David's hands in hers. "I don't want my baby calling you Daddy and then me changing my mind. That would do nothing but hurt Matthew. You can come around as often as you like though. If, by the time he starts to talk, I have decided I don't want that life with you than you can be 'Uncle David', but by some fluke of a chance I do decide I want you, than you can be his father. I know this sounds unfair, but this is the way it has to be."  
  
"As long as it don't mean I have to quit trying." David said as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. Just then a huge wail was heard over the baby monitor.   
  
"I think he's hungry. I better go feed him." Maddie said and excused herself from the living room making her way up the crazy staircase and down the beige carpeted hall, towards Matthew's room.   
  
"Do ya need me to stay and help out with the bambino tonight?" David yelled up the stairs in Maddie's direction.  
  
"You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Not at all Blondie."  
  
"Great, thanks David, I can use all the help I can get. My parents will be here tomorrow night."  
  
"I'll go pick up some dinner and head back to my place to grab some of my things. Will ya be ok while I'm gone?" David had already put on his leather jacket and was in the process of grabbing his car keys.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Hurry back, I'm starving."  
  
About forty-five minutes later David came stumbling through the front door carrying Italian food. As soon as he opened the door he could hear Matthew's screams from upstairs. Maddie heard the door open and made her way down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, David noticed she had been crying. "Maddie, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"  
  
"Right after you left, Matthew started fussing again. I did everything known to man to stop him. I rocked him, sang to him, and I even put on some music and danced with him, but nothing worked. I was getting scared because I didn't know what was wrong with my baby. About ten minutes ago I called the doctor. He said it sounded like Matthew had colic and colicky babies fuss a lot. I just got off the phone with him when you got here. He said it was normal and that I did nothing wrong. Matthew will be fine, but I was scared to tears. I have never been that scared in my life. My life isn't my own anymore. I have his life to think about also, and he can't talk to me yet, so I assumed the worst. I'm fine now." Maddie said with a slight smile  
  
David hugged her and assured her everything was indeed all right. David took Matthew from Maddie's arms and he finally succeeded in calming him down. He laid Matthew in his baby carrier and proceeded to the kitchen to eat. Maddie was right behind him, but had lost her appetite.  
  
After dinner, Maddie and David tucked Matthew in his crib and proceeded to their separate rooms to get some well-deserved sleep. At around three a.m. the unexpected hungry wail from the next room filtered through the baby monitor and abruptly woke Maddie from her sleep. She trudged next door and proceeded in feeding and changing Matthew. When he was all nice and comfortable in her arms, she sat down in the rocking chair and began to rock him to sleep.  
  
The baby's cries had also woken David. David stood outside the nursery door and watched as Maddie softly sang Matthew to sleep. When he was all tucked away in the crib once more, she turned to go to her room and found David in the doorway, eyes fixated on her. "I told ya a couple a years ago you'd be a great mom, but you didn't believe me. So now I'm gonna tell ya again. 'You make an excellent mother'." Maddie's cheeks started to turn a bright shade of pink.  
  
"Thank you David, I think you will make a wonderful father someday." Maddie said and then started to make her way back to her bedroom. David stopped her at the doorway to her bedroom and turned her to face him. Then without warning he kissed her passionately on the lips. "I thought I'd give you somethin to dream about. Night Blondie." With that said, David made his way to the guestroom.   
  
  



	2. There's a New Kid in Town

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. These characters aren't mine, even though I wish they were. Many thanks to Glenn Caron, Cybill Shepherd, and Bruce Willis for these wonderful characters.

**Thanks: **Sarah, for being one of the best betas. Diane, for helping me with a title and Aubrey for encouragement.

**Author's Note:** Here's the second part to 'What Life May Bring.' If you haven't read it first, I suggest you go back and read it to familiarize yourself with the situation. As always, Feedback is welcome. I hope you like it.

**There's A New Kid In Town**

The sun was just starting to rise, kissing the early morning sky. Maddie rolled over and focused her eyes on the alarm clock.

"6:00 in the morning and I still can't sleep. Thanks a lot David." Maddie uttered as she threw her fluffy white pillow over her head. Maddie had returned to bed after an exhausting night caring for her son, but found she couldn't sleep. David was on her mind. That kiss he had given her before returning to the guestroom still plagued her mind. 

The sun was now filtering through the blinds splaying across the room. Maddie had finally started to drift off to sleep, but was still thinking of David. How sweet his kisses were when they used to make love and the way his tongue always seemed to find that spot on her neck drove her wild. Just as her eyes fluttered closed and she began to reminisce, the doorbell chimed. Maddie glanced over at the alarm clock. The red numbers read 6:30 A.M.

"Argh, who the hell could be here at this hour?" She muttered as she hurriedly grabbed her silk bathrobe and headed in the direction of the front door. She silently begged, as she stumbled on the last step, that the doorbell hadn't woken Matthew from dreamland.

Maddie jerked the door open with a look that could kill. Standing there, before her very tired eyes, were her parents. "Mom, Dad, what're you doing here so early? I thought you were coming later on tonight." Maddie replaced the hateful expression with a forced smile. It was too damn early for a visit. Maddie moved aside to allow her parents to enter. 

"Your father managed to seal his deal early, so we caught the first plane to L.A. I couldn't wait to see my grandson any longer." Mrs. Hayes spoke as Maddie rubbed her hands through her hair.

"He's sleeping right now. He was up most of the night. The doctor says it's colic. I really don't want to wake him, but you can take a peek if you want." Maddie was already stumbling up the stairs, leading the way to the nursery. As if on cue, Matthew awakened with a healthy cry.

"He sounds awake to me." Mr. Hayes acknowledged "He's got a good set of lungs too. Reminds me of when you were a baby. You never stopped crying." They were now standing in the doorway of the nursery. Maddie allowed her parents to enter the spacious toy filled room, but she stood back and allowed the doorframe to help her remain in an upright position. Mrs. Hayes stood there fawning over Matthew. He had stopped fussing when they entered the room and lay there starring up at his grandparents with wide blue eyes.

"Who're these jokers? They're all wrinkly. Yuck!" Matthew observed his grandparents.

"Can I hold him?" Mrs. Hayes glanced in Maddie's direction. Her eyes were closed and she was about to fall over. "Maddie?" Mrs. Hayes called her name. 

"Yeah, did you say something mom?" Maddie's eyes had suddenly opened when her name was spoken.

"Alex, I think we should let Maddie get some rest." Mrs. Hayes spoke in her husband's direction. 

"I agree. We're going to go. Goodbye Sweetheart." Mr. Hayes kissed his fingers and placed them on Matthew's head. Then he turned to Maddie and kissed her cheek. Mrs. Hayes did the same and then the three of them proceeded down the stairs in search of the front door. After the dead bolt was securely locked Maddie made her way back up stairs to the nursery. Matthew was getting fussy while she climbed the stairs. 

"Ssh. It's okay. Mommy's coming." Maddie said as her feet hit the carpeted hallway. She was going to have to get Matthew back to sleep before she could pass out from lack of sleep. When Maddie entered the nursery she never thought she'd find David standing there in the process of calming Matthew.

"David, what're you doing up? It's 7:00 in the morning." Maddie walked over to David and Matthew. She stroked Matthew's head before bringing her lips down and lightly brushing them across his soft spot.

"Matthew's fussing woke me up." David swayed and ran his hand slowly up and down Matthew's back. "You look like hell. Why don't you go back to bed and I'll talk care of the bambino." David took her arm and was leading her in the direction of her bedroom.

"You sure?" Maddie asked with her hand grasping the doorknob.

"Yeah, you go to sleep. Me and Matthew will just go watch some cartoons." David said as he looked down at Matthew.

"All right, just come and get me if you have any problems." Maddie kissed Matthew's head and entered her room, closing the door behind her.

"Come on little guy. Let's go watch Superman." David headed down the steps and into the living room. After turning on the TV, he switched it to the right station.

"He's faster than a speeding bullet! He's stronger than a locomotive! He's Superman!" David was adlibing the opening of Superman as he lifted Matthew into the air over his head and started to walk around acting as if Matthew were flying. By the time Superman was over, David and Matthew were both succumbed in a slumber. David lay on the sofa with Matthew on his chest. That is exactly the way Maddie found them when she woke a half an hour later. She heard the faint sounds of the TV emitting from the living room and decided to take a peek. When she noticed her son and David, she had to admit that it was the most adorable, picture-perfect image she had ever seen. David would make a perfect father, but she wasn't sure she wanted to go there again. David was immature, irresponsible, and every thing she wasn't looking for in a relationship, but he was perfect for her son. Matthew adored him as much as he adored Matthew and Maddie knew that would never change. It was just a matter of time before she would realize and except that.

*************************************************************************************

Maddie stumbled through the front door of the Blue Moon Detective Agency. She was glad to be coming back to work, not that she didn't love caring for her son, but she missed work. Maddie had Matthew's infant carrier in one hand. A diaper bag, purse, and briefcase in the other. David was standing at Agnes' reception desk and immediately went to help her. 

"Hello Ms. Hayes. Welcome back!" The whole office staff said in unison. 

"Thank you, thank you everyone! I'm glad to be back." Just then Matthew made his presence known with a healthy wail. Maddie sat his carrier on the counter of the reception area and plucked Matthew from his carrier. Maddie wasn't having any luck calming Matthew though. 

"Ms. Hayes. I'm good with babies. Can I try?" Agnes asked with a hopeful look spreading across her face. Maddie handed Matthew to Agnes and after a few minutes he had calmed down and just lay in Agnes' arms starring up at her.

"Who's this broad?" Matthew thought as Agnes rocked him back and forth and started singing to him.

"Oh no! Stop the singing! Somebody make her stop! Any body I'm begging you!" Matthew thought wishing someone could hear his pleading. All the office staff were fawning over Matthew. Everyone wanted to hold him, even the men. Most men don't really get into babies, but these men did. Matthew was being passed around like the potato in hot potato.

"Ok, somebody take me and keep me for awhile. I think I'm getting seasick here. Oh, no not again." Matthew thought as he was once more passed to the next person waiting in line. The office staff were willing to become the babysitters. Why not. They never did anything anyway.

David led Maddie to her office so she could take a load off. 

"David, I'm not sure I want to leave my baby in there alone with them."

"Don't worry about it Maddie. They gotta get used to him being around anyway."

"I know, but I haven't had five minutes alone with him since we got here."

"You gotta learn to share Maddie. You don't want him growing up stingy now do ya?"

"I suppose not. I just wish I could spend some time with him while we're here." 

"Don't worry, they'll get tired of him in a week or two. Then they'll be pawning him off on you every chance they get." David kissed Maddie's forehead and headed out of her office and across the outer office to enter his own.

*************************************************************************************

"Yo Blondie. What'd ya say we go out tonight? You never get to do anything anymore, but sit around and change poopy diapers." David asked standing in the doorway of Maddie's office. Maddie was sitting at her desk, leaned back in the chair, with Matthew sleeping on her shoulder.

"I would like to David, but I don't have a babysitter." Maddie said looking down at her sleeping son.

"I'm sure Dipesto won't mind. I'll go ask her." Before Maddie could protest David had already walked out and asked her. He came hopping back to her doorway.

"Ok, we're set. Dipesto will take Matthew home with her and we'll pick him up after dinner and a movie. We on?"

"I guess, but it better not be a pornographic movie."

*************************************************************************************

"Dinner was fabulous David. Thanks for talking me into this. I needed a night out." They were walking side by side down the sidewalk towards the parking garage. David dropped his hand and laced his fingers with hers. To his surprise she didn't pull her hand away, but grasped on to his hand instead.

"David, I've been thinking."

"What about?"

"About you, me, us, Matthew, fathers. The list goes on and on."

"And, what's your point?"

"I'm getting to that. Would you stop walking so I can talk to you?" David stopped in mid stride.

"I mostly have been thinking about us and getting Matthew a father. You're great with him David. When I look at you when you're with my baby, I see the look of love in your eyes. The same look you give me. I want you to be Matthew's father. You love him and he loves you."

"And what about you? Do you love me too?"

"Of course, more than I knew I did. Just watching you with my baby makes me love you even more. I think we should take things slow and try to get an 'us' back. Slowly, but surely."

"Is that what you want Madelyn Hayes?" David had moved closer. So close their chests were practically touching.

"Yes it is." Maddie's breathing had increased and her heart was beating a mile a minute. David grabbed her hand and held it to his chest, directly over his heart.

"You feel that? That is how you make me feel every time I'm near you. My heartbeat quickens and my breathing becomes shallow." David then leaned in and kissed her passionately, so passionately Maddie almost forgot to breathe.

*************************************************************************************

"David. I have a dentist appointment today. Would you mind keeping an eye on Matthew while I'm gone?" 

"Sure, I'm his father ain't I?"

"That you are. I'll be back later." Maddie bent down and kissed her four-month-old son on the head, then stood up and kissed David tenderly on the lips. After Maddie had left the office David turned to Matthew.

"Hey buddy. You wanna go to the mall and help me pick out an engagement ring for your mom?" Matthew looked up at David and smiled.

"I thought so, let's go." David loaded Matthew up and the headed for the mall.

They arrived at the mall about twenty or so minutes later. David made his way to the jewelry store and started eyeing the rings. While eyeing the rings he noticed a diamond necklace that reminded him of Maddie, so when he had picked out the perfect engagement ring, he took both to the counter to purchase them. David sat Matthew's infant carrier at his feet while he made out the check. After the packages were gift-wrapped and David had received his receipt, he turned and walked out of the jewelry store. Matthew sat in his carrier and watched as David exited the jewelry store.

"Hey, where's that bozo goin? Don't he know he's suppose to take me with him? What a putz!"

It took a half an hour to make it back to the office. David walked through the door whistling a tune when Agnes asked him,

"Where's Matthew." David looked and then remembered what he had done.

"Oh no! I left him at the mall!" David started to get panicky. 

"Ok, you to go to the police station and file a report. I'll go to the mall and see if he's still there. Meet ya back here. Ok, move out. Let's go! Hut, two, three, four."

*************************************************************************************

Maddie walked into Blue Moon after her dentist appointment with Dr. Fishbine. David heard her enter. He had had no luck locating Matthew, so he went to greet her and pry she didn't ask where Matthew was.

"Hi Maddie. You back so soon?" David questioned nervously.

"Hello David. Where's Matthew?" There it was. He knew it was coming.

"He's taking a nap." Maddie moved towards David's office.

"Don't go in there, you'll wake him up." David exclaimed as he moved into her path.

"Get out of the way David! I want to look in on him." Maddie tried to push David out of her way.

"Ok, ya got me. He's not here right now. Check back later."

"Where is he David? She put both hands on his chest and shoved him. "Where's Matthew?" 

She shoved him again. "It's not like he got up and walked out of here. What did you do with my baby?" Maddie shoved him one last time pinning him against the wall. David threw up both hands in defeat.

"Ok, Ok, Bert and Agnes took him out for some ice cream." David smirked thinking he'd conned Maddie into believing him.

"DAVID! Four-month-old babies don't eat ice cream. Where's Matthew David? I want the truth. I don't want none of your no brainer lies. I want to know where Matthew is and I want to know right now! Maddie was beyond angry, she was furious. Mount Saint Maddie was about to blow.

"All right. Promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise." Maddie had a look that would kill just about anything that crossed her path.

"After you left, I decided to take Matthew and show him the mall. While we were there, I noticed a beautiful diamond necklace that reminded me of you. I walked into the jewelry store and set Matthew's infant carrier by my feet. I looked at the necklace and decided to buy it as a surprise for you. After I paid for the necklace I left the store, totally forgetting Matthew. When I got back here and Agnes asked where he was, I couldn't believe I just walked out of there and left him sitting in the floor. I was worried so I sent Bert and Agnes to the police station to file a report, while I searched the mall. I just got back right before you came in. Are you mad?"

"No David, I'm mad. I'm beyond mad. I'm livid!" Maddie screamed as her fist made contact with David's jaw, causing him to fall to the floor.

"You call yourself a father. HAH!" Maddie stated and stomped into her office.

*************************************************************************************

Meanwhile Bert and Agnes were at the police station trying to identify Matthew. The police had received a call about an abandoned baby at the mall. They retrieved the baby, who happened to be Matthew, but they had about four abandoned babies in their possession. Agnes and Bert were going to have to identify him. There were four babies sitting in a row while Agnes and Bert inspected them to try and identify Matthew.

"Agnes I think it's this one." Bert said pointing to the second baby.

"No Bert I think it's this one." Agnes was pointing to the fourth baby.

"Are you sure? I could have sworn it was this one." Bert was now pointing to baby number three.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. That one looks like Mr. Addison." Agnes said picking up the third baby.

*************************************************************************************

Agnes and Bert came running through the door of Blue Moon. 

"Mrs. Hayes, Mr. Addison. We found Matthew!" Maddie came running from her office. She had been on the phone ever since David had told her the news. She was trying to locate Matthew.

"Where is he? Where's my baby? Agnes handed the baby to Maddie, who immediately started hugging and kissing the baby.

"Let mommy make sure your okay." Maddie pulled back the receiving blanket that the baby was wrapped in.

"Wait a second. This isn't Matthew! Maddie said as she looked down and studied the baby's features.

"Sure it is. Why would you say he ain't? David asked.

"First of all, I would know my child's face. Second of all, I wouldn't dress my son in a pink sleeper. And third...." Maddie walked into the bathroom and laid the baby down on the changing table. She removed the baby's sleeper and proceeded in taking off the diaper.

"Just as I thought. This baby is a girl! Last time I checked Matthew was a boy!" Maddie took the dirty diaper and hurled it at David. After putting a fresh diaper on the baby and putting her sleeper back on, Maddie handed the baby girl to David.

"Take this baby back to wherever they..." Maddie pointed in the direction of the outer office, referring to Bert and Agnes. "Found her and bring me Matthew, or so help me god you'll be a dead man." 

David took the baby and walked out of her office. "And don't come back without my baby!" Maddie said as she slammed her office door behind his retreating figure.


End file.
